


It’s 4am and Ben can’t sleep

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Smut, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: it’s 4am when Ben can’t sleep and he realises why
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It’s 4am and Ben can’t sleep

It’s 4am on a Wednesday night Ben has been awake for over half an hour tossing and turning, he’s tried forcing himself back to sleep and tried flicking through his phone to make himself sleepy but it’s not working.

Callum hasn’t moved or even made a sound, silent asleep, it’s really annoying Ben that he’s peacefully asleep. But he does look so adorable while sleeping his hair fluffy fallen over his forehead a pale exposed chest bouncing up and down slowly as he breathes.

Ben thinks the warmth of his boyfriend will help him fall back into sleep so he shuffles closer and wraps his arms around Callum’s chest, he sniffs his hair that vanilla scent shampoo he always uses it smells so good.

It’s just now he realises why he can’t sleep as his cock hardens in his boxers, they had went to bed without sex. Callum had come home later than expected from work and was already exhausted so Ben didn’t wanna make a move but obviously he can’t brush off his horniness as it’s keeping him up at 4am.

He thinks of satisfying himself but with his gorgeous boyfriend lying right next to him he doesn’t want to be the one touching his cock.

After a few minutes of back and forth in his head on what to do he decides that he’s gonna get what he wants and he knows waking up Callum this way has always proved a treat for both of them in the past.

Callum is already laid on his back so Ben shuffles down the bed, knees each side of Callum’s legs and runs his hand down his chest god he doesn’t know how he got this lucky.

He then hooks his fingers under Callum’s boxers and pulls them down his thighs, the sight of Callums cock makes his already hard on grow even bigger, he gives a few kisses to Callum’s thighs a few little sucks leaving red marks, he likes to mark his boyfriend.

He pulls Callum’s boxers all the way off and tosses them on the floor, he grabs Callum’s cock and begins to stroke he did plan on just waking Callum with handjob but he’s thirsty for Callum’s cum.

He leans down and gives a little lick to the head trying to go slowly but he’s so frustrated he just wants all of him now. He shoves the whole of his cock straight down his throat and begins to suck swirling his tongue round it from inside his mouth, after about 2 minutes he feels Callum’s thighs start to tighten, his boyfriend is finally waking up.

That doesn’t stop him though as he continues to suck he starts to play with Callum’s balls knowing having them played with while getting his cock sucked sends him wild. 

About a minute later he feels Callum’s big hand run through his hair and a little “mmm” escape his boyfriends lips, there’s a very obvious smirk on bens lips as he still continues to suck, Callum clearly waking up properly now grabs Ben by the hair and pulls him off his cock.

Ben very pleased with himself looks Callum straight in the eyes and whispers “want me to stop?” Knowing exactly what the answer will be. Callum replies softly “it’s past 4am Ben”. Ben knows Callum’s just teasing but makes a start on getting himself off Callum anyway. Callum says now in a very wanting tone “finish what you started”.

That’s all Ben needed to crash his head down right back onto Callum’s hard length. But now he wants his own release too so he starts to slowly pump his own cock too, Callum still in a sleepy state can’t help letting sweet moans fall from his mouth he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being woken up this way.

After a few minutes Callum whispers bens name as hes cumming straight down bens throat, Ben gives his cock a few more sucks before he gets too sensitive and pulls away licking his lips with a smirk on his face.

Before Callum can even process his orgasm Bens cock is infront of his face waiting for his mouth to open so it can enter, it’s only fair that Ben gets his orgasm too.

Callum opens his mouth and gives bens head one lick which sends shivers down bens spine and he lets out a loud “ahhh” Callum takes that as permission to take bens cock right down his throat, Ben is impatient chasing his orgasm so he starts to thrust into Callum’s mouth making Callum gag but Callum won’t stop or pull back he lets the tears roll down his face and the spit fall out his mouth as Ben continues to fuck his throat and Ben doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a beautiful sight.

Ben knows hes seconds away from orgasm but he doesn’t want to cum down Callum’s throat he wants to paint his beautiful face so he pulls backward and for a second Callum is confused but as Ben started to wank himself he realises what Ben wants.

Callum closes his eyes and opens his mouth just a tiny bit so both of his lips are very visible, just a few pumps and Ben is cumming all over Callum’s face making sure to get his lips and his rosy cheeks, the moan that escapes him tells Callum he’s been waiting for this orgasm all day.

Callum opens his eyes once he’s sure bens fully unloaded, straight away his lips are met with bens lips slipping his tongue in and exploring Callum’s mouth, Ben pulls back looking at his cum all over Callum’s face and breathes out “beautiful”, Callum blushes and begins to wipe the cum off his face licking it off his fingers and enjoying bens warm and sweet taste.

Ben collapses next to Callum and turns to lay his head on his chest and leg over his waist. Callum looks down at him and says “what was that for at 4am?” Ben replies “I couldn’t sleep and realised it was because my sexy boyfriend had come home and the sight of him had made me horny but he hadn’t played with me” Callum giggles and says back “well I hope you’re satisfied now and can finally get some sleep you need to be up early” but Ben is already fast asleep on Callum’s chest with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way a writer or even good at this, I just wanted somewhere to let out the scenario from my head.


End file.
